PDKT! Baju vs Buku
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Bahu Seto merosot. Merasa lelah sekali. Sungguh pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu tak mengerti jalan pikir adiknya. Dibelikan baju, menyumpah serapah. Giliran buku, langsung bilang sayang. PDKT! Series


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Family, Friend-Ship, Drama, semi-Humor.**_

 _ **Main Chara: Seto & Aster**_

 _ **Warning: Fluffy, typo, AU, Canon, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Wihihi~ saya gak tahan sama kedua kakak-adek ini.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Baju vs Buku**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Mendapati jaket kesayangan yang dibelikan ayah angkatnya sewaktu SD sudah kekecilan, apa coba reaksi Aster? Seberapa masam wajahnya melihat jaket tersayang yang tidak bisa difungsikan dengan baik di kala musim dingin datang?

Sialan. Mengapa sekarang? Argh, sialan. Mana uang Aster sudah keburu terpakai untuk keperluan lain. Cih, menyebalkan sekali.

Bagaimana ini ...?

Aster melirik jam dinding. Masih pagi. Toko baju dekat sini juga buka. Namun, bagaimana dia bisa mendapat baju hangat baru jika tidak ada ongkos?

Kalau sudah begini ...

INI TERPAKSA. DENGAR?! TERPAKSA!

"Musim dingin begini kamu pakai baju yang tipis?"

"Jangan menghina, Kak Seto!"

Seto tersenyum geli. Lucu melihat adiknya yang mengeratkan syal di lehernya, kedinginan. Sementara hanya ada sweater sewarna batang pohon yang membalut tubuh bagian atasnya. Tolong, musim sudah menjejaki musim dingin. Walau salju belum turun, suhu udara sudah cukup rendah.

"Baik. Aku jujur, hanya heran 'kenapa'?" tanya Seto, menyentil hidung Aster.

"Jangan sentil-sentil, Kakak Edan. Kamu tahu itu, tentu saja." Aster menepis tangan Seto.

"Tentu aku tahu," kata Seto enteng, berpindah ke sisi Aster, bukan lagi berdiri di depannya.

"Yeah." Aster mendengus kesal, tangannya dimasukkan dalam saku celana. "Kamu jenius, Kak. Sudah kuduga kamu tahu. Yang kuingin tahu, mengapa harus bertanya?"

"Aku sedang mencari tahu, makanya aku bertanya—Tidak. Boleh kamu anggap suatu kelakuan yang iseng?" balas Seto kalem, tak acuh berjalan mendahului. "Cepatlah, Adik Kecil. Suhu akan semakin dingin. Aku tak mau kamu beku nantinya."

"Berhenti berbicara bak novel terjemahan! Dan aku perkasa! Tak mudah beku!" Bantah Aster lantang, mengejar langkah lebar Seto.

"Hm."

"Kak Seto."

"Adik."

"Diamlah."

"Ya, ya."

Hanya iya, tetapi tidak mau berjanji. Menggoda adiknya adalah salah satu dari sedikitnya kegiatan yang mengasyikkan bagi Seto. Apa salahnya? Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menggoda adik angkatnya—lagi.

Mereka menuju butik yang katanya dikelola oleh salah satu kenalan Seto, dan memang Seto sendiri berlangganan. Walau jarang sekali membeli baju sendiri. Lebih sering via _online_ , tidak tahu mengapa.

Sejujurnya Aster penasaran karena Seto tak pernah mau mengatakan alasannya.

Sesampainya di sana, Aster malah ingin pulang.

"Kak, bisa ke butik lain saja? Kepalaku pusing melihat angka nol harga pakaiannya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang bayar. Mau sekalian kupilihkan?"

"Tidak mau! Kalau Kakak yang pilih, pasti yang berkualitas tinggi dan harganya luar biasa brengsek! Yang biasa saja!"

Keras kepala sekali. Seto gemas sendiri. Gemas karena greget jengkel. Adiknya ngotot ingin mengganti uangnya nanti. Benar-benar ...

"Sini." Kerah ditarik. Aster kalah tanding akan besarnya tenaga dibanding Seto.

"Ih! Kakak Rese! Aku nggak mau!"

"Diam sajalah. Apa salahnya kalau aku yang membayar? Aku tak keberatan," tukas Seto.

"Aku yang keberatan! Aku tak sudi jadi orang _matre_!" Bantah Aster lantang.

Kepala Seto mendadak pening. _Matre_? Ada-ada saja anak ini.

"Tidak ada yang menyebutmu demikian. Ayo masuk. Tak ada monster di sini, kamu tahu." Seto jengah, menyeret adiknya secara paksa.

"Tapi banyak hantunya! Hantu pemeras! Kak! Harganya membuatku gila nanti!"

Seto mengerling tajam, bukan pada adiknya. Mengancam siapa pun yang menyaksikan mereka berdua. Awas kalau berani terkikik. Ingatkan Seto untuk membawa sesuatu yang bisa menyumpal mulut Aster kalau kali lain mereka berbelanja bersama lagi.

Di dalam butik, Aster tak henti-hentinya mencoba kabur. Niatnya untuk mencari baju hangat, buyar seketika melihat angka-angka sialan pada setiap busana yang dijual tergantung atau dilipat rapi. Aster suka kualitas bajunya, tetapi benci setengah mati pada harganya.

"Nah, yang ini nampaknya bagus—Kemari kamu, Dik." Seto mencocokkan selembar _coat_ berwarna cokelat jamur dengan figur Aster yang ditahannya kuat-kuat agar diam di tempat.

"Tetapi aku tidak suka. Harganya tepatnya. Serius, Kak! Harganya keterlaluan semua! Masa tidak ada yang wajar?!"

"Dasar keras kepala. Bisakah kamu tidak membicarakan harga?"

"Mungkin. Mungkin memang tidak."

"Ya, Tuhan."

"Kak, setahuku Kakak ini bukan orang beragama. Sejak kapan orang sekolot Kakak bisa ingat Tuhan?"

Kedua pipi Aster dibelai. Lalu ditarik.

"Hahik,Hak!" Protes Aster tak jelas.

"Kamu ini, ya." Perempatan merah muncul di kening Seto.

"Lepaskan!" Aster memberontak, menepis dan memukul tangan Seto di pipinya.

"Tidak mau," tolak Seto.

"Malu, ah!"

"Anggap saja hukuman, Adikku yang manis. Aku gemas sekali sekarang," tutur Seto jujur sekali menahan geraman dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Bhuuuu~" Aster menggembungkan pipinya, cemberut.

"Jangan cemberut, mukamu jadi jelek."

"Biarin. Malah bagus nggak ada yang mau."

Seto frustasi. Bola matanya bergerak mengerling ke arah lain dan tangannya beralih dari pipi kini menjewer telinga Aster, menariknya menuju kasir. Aster mengamuk protes menendang-nendang Seto.

"Terima kasih sudah berbelanja di sini."

"Uwah! Kak! Pelan-pelan!" Aster nyaris oleng ditarik Seto keluar dari butik. Mungkin sebal sendiri karena Aster terlalu ngotot benci setengah mati dengan harga yang menurutnya menjulang tinggi di atas ekonomi anak sekolahan.

"Nih." Seto menyodorkan kantong belanjaan berisi _coat_ yang tadi dibelinya—dan faktanya memang dia sendiri yang memilih karena Aster ngotot mau pulang.

"Enggak mau pakai," tolak Aster judes.

Kenapa makhluk bebal satu ini keras kepala sekali? Sudah terlanjur dibelikan, masih ngotot tidak mau? Benar-benar bocah ini.

"Pakai atau kulempar koleksi poster Om-Om milikmu ke halaman rumah tetangga," ancam Seto.

"Ih! Tega! Kakak jahat! Ancam-ancam!" Aster menuding Seto tak terima, merengut lucu.

Demi Kukang Unyu. Seto harus menangis pening atau meraung kesal? Meladeni adik angkatnya, fisik memang harus turun tangan. Apa di sini ada toilet umum?

Kelereng lazuli bergulir, mencari-cari kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa meringankan kepala.

Toko buku jadi patokan.

"Adik." Seto menunjuk ke arah toko buku. Aster ikut menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk. Oh, manik biru itu mulai berkilat senang.

"Pakai _coat_ -nya, dan kamu boleh menambah koleksi bukumu. Sepakat?"

"Kak Seto, aku sayang Kakak."

Bahu Seto merosot. Merasa lelah sekali. Sungguh pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu tak mengerti jalan pikir adiknya. Dibelikan baju, menyumpah serapah. Giliran buku, langsung bilang sayang.

Tak tahan. Pipi Aster dicubit penuh sayang.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
